


Given

by negaii



Series: Entwined [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Heats, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: Jun goes into a regular heat a couple months after they bond. He also finds out a little bit about Ohno’s past and he is not happy with this new piece of information.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to Bound that nobody asked for. :D Back with more smut and fluff (because Juntoshi is fluff). Written because of my selfish desire for Jun topping Ohno.

“Jun-kun, time to get up.”

Jun groaned and whacked away the hand that was shaking his shoulder lightly. He didn't want to get up. He wanted to continue sleeping. The bed was warm, and it smelled like his mate. He snuggled deeper into the covers.

“Jun-kun!” the voice called again, this time in amusement. “We have to go to work.”

Jun let out another groan of despair. “I don't want to!” he whined grumpily, pulling the covers up over his head.

Success! he thought when the hands stopped bothering him. It was short-lived however, because Jun found himself coverless in the next minute. He growled and opened his eyes.

Ohno was standing at the end of the bed, looking at him in amusement while he was holding the covers in his hands. “Good morning,” Ohno said again cheerfully. “We have work.” Jun gave a warning growl, but Ohno paid no mind to it. “Don't growl, you were the one that set up the meeting for 7:30am,” Ohno chided as he began to fold the covers neatly.

“Whose idea was it to hold a meeting that damn early?!” Jun snarled, curling up in a tight ball. He grabbed his phone from the table beside the bed and checked the time. 6:25 A.M. Jun let out a long groan.

Ohno laughed and placed the covers neatly on the end of the bed before crawling up to meet him. Jun sighed as Ohno wrapped his arms around him, resting his head against Jun’s chest.

“Jun-kun, we need to go,” he mumbled softly, inhaling the scent of his mate. Jun grumbled but wrapped his arms around Ohno’s waist, enjoying the body heat from the older alpha. “We’re really going to be late, and then Sho-kun will have your head.”

“Sho-kun can suck it,” Jun growled, closing his eyes.

“I rather he didn't,” Ohno said planting kisses on Jun’s exposed collarbones. “You're mine.” Jun groaned and wrapped his arms around Ohno’s back, relishing in the feel and presence of his mate. A few moments later, Ohno stopped with his affections and pushed away from him, smacking Jun lightly on the thigh. “Okay, we really need to go.”

Jun let out a loud whine.

 

When the couple entered the office later that morning (almost late by Jun’s standards), they were greeted by an unusual sight. Although, maybe not as unusual for them as it should be.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Jun cried when he and Ohno walked through the doorway.

Nino and Sho were making out at Sho’s desk. The smaller omega was straddling Sho’s thighs while the bigger omega was sitting on his chair. Ohno wondered how strong that office chair was, to be able to hold two people without breaking.

“Jun!” Sho squeaked, pulling away from Nino quickly. He tried to push Nino off, but the smaller omega refused to budge, arms wrapping tighter around Sho’s neck.

“What if I had been a client?!” Jun asked in exasperation as he walked over to his desk on the other side of the room. “What would they think of this display?!”

“Okay, look, MatsuJun,” Nino said, turning his body so that he was facing him. He was still perched on top of Sho, hands holding on to his lover for balance. Ohno wandered over to Jun’s desk and watched the proceedings before him in amusement. “It's 7:15am in the morning. No one is going to barge into this office except for you and Oh-chan.”

“What are you doing here anyway?” Jun grumbled. “Don't you have work?”

“He doesn't,” Sho finally said, his face still red from being caught. “I asked him to come with me if he didn't want to stay home alone.”

“I'm here to make your day more exciting, isn't that right, Oh-chan?” Nino flashed the calm alpha a grin. Ohno nodded seriously. Jun looked at them in disbelief before rolling his eyes.

“Whatever. I'm going now. See you in a bit, Satoshi-kun,” Jun said. Just as he was about to turn around and go, Ohno grabbed him by the wrist. Jun turned back to him in confusion before letting out a small gasp when Ohno pulled him in for a kiss.

He was aware that the two omegas across the room were watching them rather attentively, but Ohno paid no heed to them. He had Jun in his embrace, and that was all that mattered at the moment. He wrapped an arm around Jun, pulling the taller alpha closer while he deepened the kiss. Jun let out a low moan, letting Ohno control the kiss before pushing away from him slowly, slightly out of breath.

In the background, Nino let out a wolf whistle and clapped. “Whew! That was hot!” he cheered.

Jun flushed, but didn't pull away. “What was that for?” Jun grumbled, not unhappily.

Ohno smiled and stood on his tippy toes to give Jun a small peck on the lips his time. “Just a good luck charm for the day. Have a nice meeting!”

Jun rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling. “Have a nice day.” He walked over to the door, folder in his hand, ignoring the stare he got from Sho as he walked past him, and the snickering from Nino behind him.

Ohno watched fondly as the pair headed out the door. In the next instant, Nino was beside him and wiggling his eyebrows.

“So, MatsuJun, he’s very open with you these days.” Nino nudged him a few times. Ohno shook his head.

“He always has been. Just not around you guys.”

Nino snorted. “I don't know why. It's not like we’re going to judge you two. Though, I do find it strange. Is this some alpha thing?”

Ohno shrugged. “Maybe? I think he's still a little nervous around you and Aiba-chan because of what happened before.” Jun had been reluctant to meet Nino and Aiba again, a few days after they had gotten together. Ohno had told him that it was fine—Aiba didn't hold grudges. Jun had been too worried though to accept that. Nino was the harder one to get along with if he didn't like you, but...

“But that was a while ago! I mean, yeah, I do think Matsumoto needs to remove that stick out of his ass sometimes, but I don't have any bad feelings towards him.” Nino frowned. “I think he's an okay guy. He helped me during my heat when I was sick.”

Ohno remembered that. It had happened last month and Jun had been helpful, trying to contact Sho and finding out what type of medicines would help Nino when he was sick and in a full-blown heat. The poor omega had been really sick and Jun had spent his time caring for him until Sho had arrived. Ohno thought that Jun had looked adorable when he was trying to help Nino, going above and beyond to research medicine that would help, and even offering to drive him home.

“I think Jun-kun cares a lot,” Ohno said, smiling, “but he has been trying with Aiba-chan.” Jun had told him that they had agreed to meet to next week for a coffee date.

Nino snickered and draped himself over Ohno, snuggling close to him. Ohno could smell the sweet scent of his omega friend and Sho.

“They're so awkward. Masaki still tells me that he thinks MatsuJun doesn't like him. What an idiot.”

“And Jun-kun thinks Aiba-chan doesn't like him for what he said to him before. I told him that Aiba-chan doesn't hold grudges, but he doesn't listen.” Ohno shook his head in exasperation.

“Do you know what happened between them?” Nino asked curiously, resting his chin on Ohno’s shoulder. They moved to the couch and sat down. Nino shifted and laid his head against his shoulder.

“I don't know. Jun-kun wouldn't tell me.”

“Masaki clamps up when I ask. Ugh, these alphas. I'm glad you're not like that, Oh-chan.” Nino nuzzled against his shoulder.

Ohno chuckled and patted the omega on the head. “How are things with Sho-kun?”

Nino sat up and beamed at him. “It's good! I mean, we’re still trying to learn how to be together, but it's good. We’re good.”

“That's nice to hear.”

“What about you and your mate?”

Ohno grinned. “It's been great!” It really was. He really couldn't have asked for a better mate.

Now that they were entering their fourth month together as a couple, Jun was finally learning to relax on certain issues. He was still having some trouble with the whole dominance over another alpha thing occasionally—something that Ohno had told him time and time again that it really wasn't an issue for him.

Fortunately, everything else was smooth sailing. Jun didn't seem to mind bottoming anymore. After they had a proper talk about their sex life, Jun was finally remembering to let Ohno know it was okay to take him, and to initiate it if he wanted it. But it wasn't the sex that was the icing on the cake for him (but it was very close), it was the love he received from Jun.

Jun still got flustered when Ohno showed affection in public, and at first, Ohno had thought he overstepped his boundaries. When he had backed away from doing it, Jun had asked him why he wasn't doing it anymore. That was when Ohno learned that while Jun found it really embarrassing, he also really liked it. Now, Ohno showered Jun with as much affection as he could (either in public or in the privacy of their own homes).

They still had their problems though, but they were working through it together. Ohno couldn't ask for any more than that really.

Nino chuckled and nuzzled against Ohno’s hand. “I can see that. You smile a lot these days.”

“I do?” Did he really?

Nino nodded. “Yeah, you seem more happier these days. I'm glad for you.”

“Jun-kun is good to me,” Ohno said truthfully. Nino snorted and punched him lightly on the arm.

“He better be. You were such a mess a couple months ago. I was so scared for you.”

“I can't blame him.”

“Hmm… I guess. But he was still a jerk,” Nino pointed out with a gruff. “I didn't like how he treated you.”

“Jun-kun is sensitive. But we’re okay now.”

“That's good. I'm happy you finally found someone, Oh-chan.”

Ohno smiled to himself, feeling his heart warm at the memory of this morning. “Me too.”

 

When Jun and Sho returned to the office, they found Ohno at Jun’s desk, working intently on his laptop. On the couch, Nino had fallen asleep using Sho’s blazer as a blanket. Ohno looked up when Jun stepped up next to him.

“Welcome back! How was the meeting?” Ohno asked, beaming when Jun brushed a hand through his hair. Ohno leaned into his touch.

“It was good. I have to go outside tomorrow to look at venues, but it was a walk in the park,” Jun replied, smiling as Ohno let out a happy sigh.

“That's great! I'm just trying to finish up the baby shower invitations for Yamada-san,” Ohno explained, turning the laptop so Jun could see.

Jun let out a small noise of appreciation. “This is good!”

Ohno grinned. “I'm glad you like it.”

Jun grinned back at him and reached out to squeeze Ohno’s hand. He jumped when Nino let out a loud snicker.

“Love puppies,” Nino said, his head on Sho’s lap.

“Look at yourself,” Jun snapped back playfully. Nino nuzzled against Sho’s thigh.

“I never said it was a bad thing. Hmmm… warm.” he said dreamily, closing his eyes again. Sho looked down at him in amusement.

“How am I supposed to work with you sleeping on my lap like this?” Sho asked, combing his hand through Nino’s short hair.

“Don't work,” Nino replied drowsily, “be my pillow for the day.”

Sho sighed but shook his head at his mate fondly.

Just then, Ohno let out a small cry of surprise, catching everyone's attention. Ohno was staring Sho eyes wide, mouth wide opened.

“What's wrong?” Jun asked in concern, looking between the two of them.

“No wonder!” Ohno said in disbelief. “I knew I had seen you somewhere before!” He pointed at Sho.

Sho blinked. Nino groaned and rolled to the other side, face pressed against his mate’s stomach. “Be more specific, Oh-chan.”

Ohno looked at Sho with a laugh. “We slept together before!”

The room fell silent except for the sound of Ohno’s chuckles. Jun stared at Ohno.

“Uh… what?” Jun asked, not sure of how to make of this random revelation. Ohno and Sho had sex… together? Since when? Was it before they got together or after? No, that doesn't make sense, he thought. He could feel the pinpricks of jealousy building up in him. Jun tried to push it away. Maybe there's a good explanation for all this.

Ohno shook his head. “This was a long time ago, but I'm pretty sure it was Sho-kun that night. I can't believe it just came to me.”

“I don't blame you,” Nino said, his voice muffled by Sho’s clothes. “I’d tap this ass too.” He paused before looking up with a smirk. “Wait. I already did.”

Sho’s face was as red as a tomato now. “Nino!” he hissed before looking up at Ohno. “Are you sure it was me, Ohno-kun?” he asked, baffled.

Ohno thought for a moment before nodding slowly. “Yes, I'm positive it was you. I think we met at a nightclub and you had…” he made a gesture near his neck, indicating long hair. “Long wavy hair, and you had an earring, I think.” He pointed to his left earlobe.

Jun watched as Sho’s already red face turned even redder. Jun tried to rack his brain for that particular hairstyle. It had definitely been after their university days. Sho had been a bit of a rebel then, and Jun had worried immensely for his friend at that time. It wasn't until they both neared thirty that Sho finally calmed down and began to become at peace with himself (and had declared singlehood forever). Jun had watched him like a hawk.

“Oh wow,” Sho mused, “I was probably 25?” He turned to Jun, who nodded in confirmation.

Ohno frowned. “You were really… angry that night, I remember.”

Jun watched as Sho pursed his lips, seemingly remembering the event that Ohno was recalling.

“Ah, yes…” Sho mumbled. “You caught me at a dark moment in my life. I'm sorry about that.” He gave Ohno a bow to which Ohno shook his head.

“No! It's okay, really. I wanted to ask you if you were alright the next day, but you left already.”

Sho grimaced. “Yeah, that was the day my parents announced my engagement to Takahashi.” Jun growled. Sho sent him an amused look.

“That asshole fiancé of yours?” Nino asked with a scowl. Sho nodded.

Jun jumped when he felt Ohno place a hand on his shoulder, not even aware that he was lost in his thoughts about that particular day.

After Sho had received the news from his parents, he had immediately headed straight to Jun’s apartment, full of anger and yelling about the unfairness of it all. Jun had tried to calm his friend down while trying to ignore the scent of his friend’s heat that was filling the apartment. Sho had left in a haste after that.

“Jun-kun,” Ohno mumbled, leaning close so that the two omegas wouldn't hear them. Not that it was necessary since they were having a heated discussion about Takahashi (more like Nino grilling Sho about him). “It's all in the past, you know that, right?” he asked nervously.

Jun shook his head. “I'm not mad, Satoshi-kun. And what you did before we got together is none of my business.”

Ohno still looked uneasy. “I-I… guess you're right. But, I just want you to know that it was all in the past. You're my present and future now.” He reached down to grab a hold of Jun’s hand and squeezed it tightly.

Jun smiled and squeezed back. “You're mine too.”

Ohno beamed before turning his gaze back to the couple across from them. “I'm happy Sho-kun is in a better place now. He was really… I was worried for him.”

Jun sighed. “Yeah, he didn't have an easy time in the past several years.”

“You're a good friend,” Ohno said, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Jun blushed.

“I tried.”

“You did good then,” Ohno said happily. He let go of Jun’s hand. “Now, I have to get back to work. I'll see you later then.”

Jun nodded. “Bye Satoshi-kun.”

 

A few hours later, Ohno decided to take his lunch break. After working on the computer for the past four hours, he was hungry. Wondering if Jun was interested in grabbing lunch at the local ramen place nearby, he headed for his mate’s office.

“Jun-kun, I—oh.”

Ohno walked into the office and froze. Seated at the couch were the two owners of the company: Sho was seated on Jun’s lap while Jun was nuzzling at his neck. Sho directed his gaze to the door and let out a squeak when he saw Ohno.

“It's not what it looks like!” Sho exclaimed, trying to inch his neck away from Jun’s nose, but not exactly moving away from the alpha, who had his arms wrapped around him in a tight hold. “He’s in heat!”

“Yes, it seems so,” Ohno said in amusement as he walked up to them. Jun’s sweet but sharp heat scent was strong. Ohno could faintly smell a hint of arousal from him. Jun let out a growl before gently tapping at Sho to get off his lap. Sho rolled his eyes and let out a huff and stood up.

“I'm glad you're back. He's been growling at every alpha that's been coming by here.” Jun let out another low growl before taking Ohno’s hand in his. Ohno looked down at him fondly before turning back to Sho.

“Thanks Sho-kun. Sorry for all the trouble.”

Sho shook his head. “No worries. I think that you should probably take him home. Jun’s pretty useless when he's in a full-blown heat. I can handle the rest of Jun’s workload today.”

Ohno laughed. “Yeah, that might be a good idea.” He turned to Jun, who was looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. Ohno could smell the pheromones his mate was giving off to try to entice him. He sneaked a glance at Sho, and noticed that the omega had a bulge in his pants. Clapping him on the shoulder and ignoring the tiny growl Jun let out at that, Ohno gave Sho a wink. “Call your mates about that. Where's Nino?”

Sho blushed. “Ohno-kun!” he exclaimed. “Nino stepped out for a bit. Something about his puppies not being able to handle one day without him.”

“He's coming back later?”

Sho nodded. “Yeah. He's only been gone for twenty minutes. He should be back soon.”

Ohno nodded and laughed, trying to pull his hand away… only to have Jun grip on it tightly. “No,” Jun growled.

Sho smirked. “He's strangely possessive.”

Ohno hummed and patted Jun on the hand before tugging at his hand to pull the alpha up to his feet. Jun immediately stood up and wrapped a possessive arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

Sho watched them in amusement. “It’s very fascinating to see Jun like this,” he remarked, ignoring the glare his friend sent his way.

Ohno chuckled and began to pull Jun towards the doorway. “I'll see you tomorrow, Sho-kun.”

Sho waved at them. “Bye guys. Make sure he isn't too rough with you, Ohno-kun!”

Ohno laughed. “I think I can handle him.” He gave his friend a wink before leaving the office with Jun still clutching onto him possessively.

 

When they got back to Jun’s apartment (Jun had insisted on his place because he wanted Ohno in his space), Jun dragged them over to the couch and pushed Ohno onto his lap, both arms wrapped around his mate immediately.

Ohno looked at him in confusion. While possessive behaviour towards him wasn't new, Jun had also been incredibly sulky and quiet ever since they had left the office. “Is something wrong, Jun?” Ohno asked, placing a hand on Jun’s cheek and turned his mate’s face towards him.

Jun shook his head and buried his face into Ohno’s neck, nibbling at the skin a little. Ohno frowned and wrapped a hand round Jun’s waist, pulling them closer. Jun sighed. Ohno allowed them to cuddle like this for a few more minutes before he tried to get up. Jun whined and tried to pull him back, but Ohno wasn't having it. Something was bothering his mate.

“Jun-kun,” Ohno said, removing himself from Jun’s grip and stood in front of him with his arms crossed against his chest.

“Why are you standing?” Jun whined, pouting up at him.

Ohno sent him a stern look. “There's something bothering you.”

Jun shook his head and tried to grab Ohno’s hand. “No there isn't. Come back and sit with me!”

Ohno took a step back. “No,” he said. “What's going on Jun?”

“I told you, there's nothing!” Jun protested.

Ohno shook his head. “No. You've been sulking for the past hour. There's definitely something wrong.”

Jun sighed and leaned back against the couch and covered his eyes with his wrist. Ohno didn't move. He wasn't going to do anything until Jun spoke. He needed to know what was going on. Finally, Jun sighed and mumbled something Ohno couldn't quite catch.

“Sorry, what?” Ohno asked, leaning closer to hear him. Jun mumbled something again. “Jun-kun, you're mumbling.”

Jun glared at him. “I said, I was jealous, okay?”

Ohno looked at him in confusion. “But why are you jealous?” Was Jun still jealous of Sho? Didn't they establish that there wasn't anything?

Jun sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had recently gotten highlights, making him look younger and much more handsome. “I don't know why I'm jealous,” he said. “I know you and Sho don't have any sort of feelings for each other besides friendship, but I just can't help but feel jealous. It's not logical of me, I know.”

Ohno shrugged and walked over to Jun and planted himself down on Jun’s lap. Jun immediately wrapped his arms around him, letting out a relieved sigh as he breathed in Ohno’s scent. Ohno stroked his mate’s back comfortingly.

Jun let out a small frustrated noise before pulling away from Ohno. Ohno let out a noise of confusion before Jun leaned forward to capture his lips. Ohno immediately relaxed in his arms, leaning against Jun as he kissed him, allowing Jun to dominate the kiss. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted and Jun picked him up in his arms and began walking to the bedroom.

Jun placed Ohno down gently on the bed and began to unbutton his own pants. Ohno sat upright and helped removed Jun’s pants, sliding his hands down his mate’s boxers to pull them down. Jun kicked his boxers away and stroked his hard length gently a couple of times before slowly bringing it close to Ohno’s mouth.

Ohno immediately parted his lips, letting Jun push his hot and hard length in his mouth. Ohno relaxed his throat as Jun continued to slowly push in, reaching all the way to the hilt. He hummed, enjoying Jun’s grunt as he did so before placing his hand on both sides of Jun’s waist and pulled back to the tip of his mate’s cock, swirling his tongue around Jun’s length, paying attention to the veins specifically.

When Ohno reached the tip of Jun’s cock, he licked at the slit of the tip, loving how Jun moaned. He bobbed his head a few more time, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked on Jun’s cock hard. He took one hand and placed it under his balls, massaging them in time with his licks. Jun didn't last much longer under his ministrations and he let out a small warning before coming with a shout. Ohno swallowed his cum greedily until all traces of it were gone. When he was done, he pulled back slowly and licked his lips.

Jun was panting above him, trying to catch his breath. Ohno was starting to feel heady as the scent of Jun’s heat got stronger. He reached down to cup at his hard bulge, trying to find friction for himself. He moaned softly at the sensation.

When Jun finally managed to get his breath back, he began to remove the rest of his clothes, tossing his shirt behind him before placing his hands under Ohno’s arms and pulled him upwards towards the bed in an impressive display of strength.

Ohno moaned as Jun captured his lips in a passionate kiss, hands exploring his body lovingly. Jun slid his hands underneath Ohno's shirt, stroking his lover’s chest and feeling the muscles underneath his fingertips. He gave Ohno’s nipples a small tweak, making the smaller alpha moan.

“Let's get naked,” Jun suggested, already pulling Ohno’s shirt up and off him. Pretty soon, Ohno was naked and moaning at Jun’s touch as he continued his exploration of his mate’s body with his hands and tongue. The mix of Jun’s heat and his touches was driving Ohno crazy with need.

“Ah…” Ohno gasped when Jun took him in his mouth. Jun massaged Ohno’s thighs, spreading them as he took him deeper, tongue swirling and following the veins of his throbbing member as he sucked him. He whimpered as he felt Jun lightly scrape his cock with his teeth before pulling up and licking at the slit at the tip. “Haah… Jun,” Ohno whined, clamping his thighs around Jun’s face. Jun let out a small hum, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks, giving Ohno three hard sucks before the smaller alpha was coming down his throat. Jun carefully licked everything up before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Ohno groaned and tensed when he felt Jun bring his tongue down to his hole, licking a little at the area.

“Do we have the lube?” Jun asked as he pulled his head back up to look at his mate. Ohno opened the drawer beside him but found nothing. He checked the other drawer and was met with the same fate. Frowning to himself, Ohno brought his hands under the pillows but still came up with nothing.

“I think we left it out in the living room,” Ohno said with a pout. Jun let out a groan of frustration before pushing up. Ohno rolled off the bed and onto his feet. “I'll go get it. Stay here.”

He quickly walked out of the room and into the living room. Where could it be…? Ohno threw some of the sofa pillows aside. It wasn't until he decided to look between them cracks of the couch that he manages to locate it. He held the tube of lube up in triumph before walking back to the room… only to have Jun pin him against the wall unexpectedly.

“Jun-kun?” Ohno asked in confusion as Jun began stroking at his chest and side, licking and kissing at the nape of his neck. He gasped when he felt Jun rut his hard erection against his ass.

“You… took too long…” Jun growled before spinning him around to face him and claiming his lips. Ohno sighed as he let Jun dominate the kiss. He vaguely registered Jun taking the lube from him and threw his arms around Jun’s neck, spreading his legs apart to let Jun reach down between him. Jun kissed him through the preparation, pumping and scissoring three fingers in him. By the end of it, Jun had reduced Ohno to a begging and whining mess. He lifted one leg to hook around Jun’s waist but let out a surprised shout when Jun picked him up and plunged his cock into him in one go.

“Ah!” Ohno moaned as he felt Jun’s hot and hard length filling him up completely. His breath hitched as Jun moved underneath him, trying to rearrange them in a more comfortable position. Jun was holding him up by the waist, and Ohno felt himself get even harder at the display of strength.

“Can I move?” Jun grunted, looking at Ohno. Ohno panted and let himself relax in Jun's arms. He nodded and let out a whimper when Jun started to move in him.

J-Jun-kun…” Ohno choked out as Jun drove into him slowly and deeply. He growled when the slow pace was beginning to make him feel frustrated. Jun smirked as he thrusted into him hard this time, making Ohno let out a loud curse. Ohno squeezed around him in retaliation, enjoying the way Jun’s hips stuttered against him. “Fuck me harder,” Ohno demanded placing his back flat against the wall and hooked his arms around Jun’s neck.

Jun growled and increased his speed. Ohno moaned as he hooked his legs tighter around Jun’s waist, body rocking with the force of Jun’s thrusts.

“Fuck, you're so tight,” Jun said, before leaning close to capture Ohno’s lips. Ohno groaned as Jun continued to rock into him, swallowing each and every one of his moans as Ohno wrapped one arm tighter around Jun’s neck while the other hand slipped down to stroke himself along with Jun’s thrusts. “So… tight,” he grunted again, thrusting up harder into him. Ohno whimpered into Jun’s mouth, letting himself be used by Jun as he stroked himself faster.

“J-Jun…” Ohno choked out, as Jun continued fucking and kissing him with vigour. He didn't last long. After a few more thrusts, Ohno was coming hard between them with a loud moan, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Jun pumped into him through his orgasm. Jun growled and brought his mouth down to Ohno's neck, licking the skin there in askance. “Do it,” Ohno said, baring his neck for him. Jun let out a low growl before biting down on the skin, marking him as his. Ohno sighed and stroked Jun’s hair when he removed his teeth to lick at the wound.

Ohno noticed that Jun stopped moving, but he was still hard inside him. “You didn't come?” he asked. Jun grunted before lifting Ohno up in his arms and carrying him over to the couch. Jun sat down and allowed Ohno to settle himself on top of his thighs, Jun’s cock still inside him all hot and stiff.

“I want to see you fuck yourself on me,” Jun said, stroking his hands at Ohno’s chest and waist. Ohno closed his eyes and straddled Jun’s waist. Placing his hand on both sides of Jun’s head against the wall, he slowly lifted himself up before falling back down again. Both alphas let out a soft moan at the feeling.

Ohno went at it at a fairly moderate pace. He grinned down every time Jun thrusted up, and clenched as he did so. Jun cursed as he grabbed a hold of Ohno’s waist, fucking up into him harder to meet Ohno’s rhythm. Ohno panted as he exerted more energy to help Jun reach his climax. When he looked up to meet Jun’s eyes, Jun pulled him in for a kiss.

Ohno panted and kissed him back fiercely as he continued to move on top of Jun. A few moments later, Ohno finally got Jun to come. Ohno whimpered as he felt himself get filled up by Jun’s seed and kissed breathlessly as Jun kissed him through his own orgasm. Ohno sucked on Jun’s tongue as his mate moaned.

When Jun’s breathing slowed down back to normal, he kissed Ohno slowly, like he was relishing in the act of kissing and exploring every part of Ohno’s mouth as much as he could. Ohno thought that he could kiss Jun forever as he melted in Jun’s arms.

When they pulled apart, both panting lightly, Jun moved to lick at the bite mark again. Ohno brushed his fingers gently against Jun’s face before pulling him back up for another kiss. He smiled when Jun reached up to intertwine their fingers together.

“Let's go to bed,” Jun suggested when they broke apart again. “We can clean up later.”

Ohno rested his head against Jun’s shoulder. “Hmm… okay.”

He felt Jun lift him off him, gasping slightly as Jun slipped out of him, and at the come dripping down the back of his thighs.

Jun carried him back to the bedroom bridal-style. He was tired from all the fun earlier and now he just wanted to sleep. He felt the soft bed beneath him but no Jun. He tried to look for him but he was just so tired. A few moments later, he could smell Jun coming back and he jumped a little when he felt a hot wash cloth between his legs. After Jun wiped away the dried cum, he climbed into bed with Ohno and threw the covers over them. Jun wiggled beside Ohno and spooned him from behind. Ohno let out a happy sigh.

He fell asleep in Jun’s arms.

 

When Ohno woke a few hours later in bed, wrapped in Jun’s warmth, he let out a small sigh of content. Jun was spooning him from behind, still deep in his sleep.

Ohno thought his first time with Jun for a normal heat had been wonderful. Ever since their first time having sex with each other when he had his first normal heat, he had been curious with how Jun would act when he had his. Jun was pretty much the common alpha, much to his delight: he was clingy, possessive, and extremely affectionate. Jun seemed to love holding him every chance he got, and it showed when they had made love—Jun never let his hands stray too far away from Ohno’s face while he fucked him.

He twisted in Jun’s arms so that he could face him. Jun let out a small noise of protest but remained asleep. Sometimes Ohno couldn't believe that they had gotten this far, considering how rocky their relationship began. Ohno had been convinced at that time that there was no chance for him to be with Jun. Now, here he was, lying in bed with Jun wrapped around him like he didn't want to let Ohno go.

“Are you hungry?” Jun asked in a mumble, his eyes still closed. Ohno smiled and shuffled closer to him, letting Jun wrap his arms around his waist tighter.

“I'm hungry,” Ohno said nuzzling against Jun’s throat. Jun let out hum before opening his eyes, blinking blearily at him.

“I can make something for you if you want?” Jun suggested.

Ohno nodded. “If it's not too much trouble.” He loved Jun’s cooking.

Jun shook his head and began to untangle his limbs from Ohno. “Not at all. Why don't we go shower and I'll whip something up for us. How do you feel about pasta?”

Ohno grinned. “Sounds delicious.”

When they settled down at the dinner table an hour later, Ohno was happily digging into his plate of spaghetti. Jun watched him fondly as Ohno ate, making happy noises with each bite and telling Jun it was delicious every five bites or so.

“How long do your heats usually last?” Ohno asked after swallowing a mouthful.

“Hm… usually a day. Sometimes two,” he replied, twirling the pasta with his fork. “It varies.”

“Lucky,” Ohno said with a pout. “Mine is two days usually.”

Jun chuckled and patted him lightly on the arm. “There there, Satoshi-kun. At least you have me.”

Ohno grinned. “Yes, I do. Thank you, Jun.”

Jun frowned. “Why are you thanking me?”

“For being here. Now my heats aren't as lonely anymore.”

Jun flushed. “You too,” he mumbled shyly. Ohno chuckled and shoved a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth.

He was happy.

 

When they entered the office that morning, Sho was already there, talking to one of the subordinates in the hallway. He waved as the pair walked by. Ohno nudged Jun as they walked into Jun’s office.

“Are you still jealous over Sho and I?” Ohno asked worriedly.

Jun shook his head. “No, it's fine now. I think it was the heat that made me think those things.” He walked over to this desk and placed his laptop down.

“You're cute when you're in heat,” Ohno said as he took a seat on the couch. Jun blushed and scowled, brushing the bangs away from his eyes.

“I don't see how it can be cute.”

“You're really possessive,” Ohno said, touching the mark on his neck absentmindedly. “And really affectionate. I like that.” He gave Jun a soft smile.

“Are you saying I'm not affectionate on a regular basis?” Jun asked curiously. Ohno shook his head.

“No you are, but you definitely kiss me a lot more when you're in heat. I like it.” It was his turn to blush a little now.

Jun grinned and walked over to Ohno to give him a soft kiss on the lips. “Well at least I don't have to worry about you having slept with Nino before too,” he said, brushing his fingers through Ohno’s hair.

Ohno tensed before pulling away with a gulp, trying to look innocent. “Umm… about that…”

Jun froze before looking at Ohno in disbelief. His eyes widened at the implication of that statement. “Don't… tell… me..?”

Ohno winced. “It was a long time ago?” he said meekly.

Jun let out a fierce growl before pinning Ohno down on the couch, mouthing at the bite mark he made last night on his neck.

Ohno grinned, trying to hold back his laughter. Jun was so cute like this.

“So you’ve had sex with everyone?” Jun growled, glaring down at him. Ohno shrugged.

“You're the only one who hasn't… but I rather you didn't,” Ohno said, taking his hand.

“I can't believe you had sex with everyone!” Jun complained, scowling.

Ohno wrapped his arms around him. “I only belong to you now.”

“I know, but still…” he grumbled, sliding back against the couch so he could hug Ohno. Ohno buried his face in Jun’s neck.

“But none of them are my soulmates, and that's the only thing that matters.”

Jun sighed and cradled Ohno close to him. “I know, but I can't believe they all slept with you!” he whined.

Suddenly Sho appeared in the doorway. He blinked at the two alphas on the couch before shaking his head. “What if I had been a client, Jun?” he teased.

Jun scowled and pulled Ohno closer to him. Ohno laughed.

“Sho-kun is probably the least threatening to you, why are you like this?” Ohno asked, patting him lightly on the arm. Jun tensed.

“Are you saying Aiba-san and Nino are the ones I have to worry about?” he asked stiffly, tightening his hold on him. In the background, Sho was laughing.

Ohno sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end. I hope you enjoyed my weak attempt at ABO verse! ^^ I may do ABO again (but with another pair~).


End file.
